


Laissez Les Bons Temps Rouler  [podfic]

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accents, Cannibalism, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, accent kink, cajun accent, cajun food, there both dangerous to Hannibal's health and libido
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofLaissez Les Bons Temps RoulerAuthor's summary:It’s somewhere during college that he starts to lose it. The sharp strokes of an accent he hadn’t even realized he owned. It slips away in stops and starts, flavoring his words with an odd lilt that people notice immediately, their attention shifting from what he’s saying to how he’s saying it.





	Laissez Les Bons Temps Rouler  [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Laissez Les Bons Temps Rouler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/799226) by [Prentice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice/pseuds/Prentice). 

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wc32kbn4ah0hnu4/LaissezLesBonsTempsRouler.mp3?dl=0) | 00:12:39 | 12.98 MB

### Picture Credits

[Wikimedia Commons](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Boiled_crawfishes.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for [Podfic Bingo 2019](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the square "Try an Accent."


End file.
